This SPORE recognizes that a sustained, dynamic and cutting-edge program to improve patient outcomes is dependent upon attracting the most promising young scientists to study cervical cancer and nurturing their careers. We further recognize the importance of seeking out such talent among minorities and women, and helping these faculty members overcome barriers to flourish as independent scientists with thoughtful mentorship and practical help. The Career Development Program of the Cervical Cancer SPORE continues to attract and stimulate young investigators to carry out translational research related to cervical cancer and provide mentorship. Candidates submit an application and are evaluated through a careful selection process involving a career development committee headed by Dr. T.-C. Wu, the SPORE PI as well as the SPORE steering committee. Dr. Partridge, the Clinical Research Director for SPORE from University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) assists in the translational and clinical efforts of awarded investigators. Recipients of the award are reviewed annually and investigators are required to submit an annual progress report subject to the aforementioned review process. In addition, the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center at Johns Hopkins (JHU) also provides $75,000 annually as match funds for the Career Development Program. UAB will also contribute $40,000 annually to be used in the Career Development or Developmental Research Programs. This continues to be an impactful program that has recruited and developed a cadre of outstanding translational scientists, including several new leaders in this Cervical Cancer SPORE, and incorporated their innovations and expertise into this program. We are excited about our new collaboration with Mount Sinai School of Medicine, and reaching out to their young faculty. Specific Goals To attract, select and mentor promising young scientists with a special emphasis on recruiting qualified women and minorities. To develop and support the awardee?s rigorous and innovative translational research program addressing cervical cancer